


Astounding Tails

by AXEe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Evolution, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Magic and Science, Parallel Evolution, Sentiant Anthropomorphic Cats and Dogs, Sentient Anthropomorphic Animals, anthropomorphic animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: British North America, present day, Feline professor, L'ara Rhys is having a bad week, her mother's in town, she's dating a Human (something which she won't be mentioning to her mother anytime soon), and now the government wants her help.   Human-centric terrorists have gotten their hands on an ancient artifact called the 'Crown of Blood', which can supposedly 'erase' a chosen species from history, namely every non-human on the planet.Now with her reluctant Human boyfriend Brad, L'ara will go on a globe-trotting adventure to save the world.





	1. Feline Matters

**Author's Note:**

> More original work from me. Now, OK (takes a deep breath), firstly yes, you did read those tags right, we're dealing with anthropomorphic animals this time, which are animals that walk on two legs, speak, and human-level intelligence, specifically dogs and cat (you create too many sentient animals and gets too cluttered in my opinion), so only dogs and cats are sentient in this world.
> 
> Basically my thinking was, what if humans weren't the only animal on the planet to achieve sentience? So, in a bit of mental contortionism, I thought up _this_ weird idea. So in this alternate history, Humans and two other species, a feline-like creature and a canine-like creature, all evolved to sentience. So the world now has _three_ dominant species, Humans (the majority) and Felines and Canines (the minority) (pet cats and dogs still exist though).
> 
> Now, because of the existence of Felines and Canines, race relations between Humans are much better than in real-life, instead of the bigots blaming blacks or other ethic minorities for their troubles they blame Felines and Canines
> 
> Now for those of you familiar with the 'furry' genre, don't go thinking that the anthropomorphic characters here are just a bunch of cute Japanese schoolgirls in cat ears, when I say 'felines' I mean _felines_ , think more DC Comics' Cheetah than the anime catgirl, so our main character, the Feline L'ara Rhys _does not_ have hair, she has fur, she wears clothes, and she has claws and fangs that she's not afraid to use if you piss her off :=)/
> 
> Now, for the rest of the alternate history :1): The American Revolution never happened, Washington and King George III reached a peaceful resolution. So Canada and the U.S. (still occupying the contiguous U.S.) are both one country called the 'Commonwealth of North America'. 2): Because no American Revolution happened, the British Empire is still a major superpower on the world stage (although its more like the modern Commonwealth of Nations in structure). 3): Both World Wars happened as in real-life, expect Japan sided with Allies after the attack on Pearl Harbor, so no Hiroshima or Nagasaki and no nuclear weapons in general. 4): Magic is real, public knowledge, and commonplace, just because. 5): Amazons are a real ethnic group, any woman, Human or otherwise can become one.
> 
> Anyway, that's enough for now, on with the fic

******

**Africa  
100,000 years ago…**

The primate wobbled as it stood up on two legs, surveying its new vantage point. Shakily taking a step forward, it slowly began to walk on two legs, building up speed as it went, soon confidently breaking out into a full blown sprint, the tall savanna grasses brushing past it as it ran.

Nearby, a cat watched the primate with interest, its highly-intelligent brain already able to puzzle out the advantages of the primate’s newfound ability. Growling, the cat reared back on its hind legs, wobbled, and then stumbled back down onto all fours.

Growling in clear frustration, it tried again, this time remaining upright. Mimicking the primate it took a cautious step forward, and realizing that it would not fall again, tried it again, and again, and again, before finally trying to run. Soon it was breaking out into a sprint as well, tail whipping the wind as it tore through the tall grasses.

As the feline tore through the tall grasses, a canine-like creature looked on, already trying to stand upright as well…

******

**San Francisco, California**  
**United Commonwealth of North America**  
**Present day...**

L’ara Rhys groaned as her alarm clock rang again, her ears unconsciously twitching in time with the ringing

“All right, all right,” scowling she sat up and slapped a hand down on the device, silencing it and knocking it off the nightstand and onto the floor “figures,” she muttered as she threw the covers off, stretching out her limbs, wincing at the kink in her tail, she must have slept funny last night she figured. Shuffling into the bathroom she stared at the Feline staring back at her in the mirror.

Covered with bright yellow fur with black spots, and bright blue eyes, she resembled a cheetah or leopard. Smirking at her case of bedfur, she grabbed her toothbrush and started brushing her teeth while grumbling in annoyance as her cell phone chimed, her mother’s ringtone filling the air. Nope, not this early in the morning, she decided.

Finishing her teeth, she turned on the shower, tested the temperature, and then ducked under the spray, grabbing the combination shampoo/body wash, specially formulated for non-humans, and lathered up. Finishing her shower, she grabbed a towel and began to towel off, checking her voicemail as she did

“ _L’ara, this is your mother. Why haven’t you called me back?_ ”

Scowling at the phone, L’ara wondered how much effort and time it would take to change her number. Deciding that her mother could wait, she grabbed the blow-dryer—a necessity for someone with fur covering them head to toe (and tail)—if it was up to her, she’d just let her fur dry naturally, but that would take far too long, and plus she’d end up looking very ‘poofy’ all day.

Finishing up drying herself off in a record time ten minutes (a new record), she went to her closet and grabbed some clothes. Since she had class today, she grabbed a nice blouse with a black pencil skirt—with a special slit built into the back for her tail—and a matching blazer.

Being a Feline she didn’t necessarily need to wear shoes, her paw-like feet were still more than capable of enduring hard sidewalks all day, and most Felines didn’t bother to wear shoes for that same reason—even though there was a thriving market for Feline and Canine footwear.

Deciding to forgo shoes for the day, L’ara shut the closet and marched out into the living room, grabbing a bagel and then her papers and her bag as she headed to the front door. Stepping out onto the sidewalk she smiled and waved at a few of her neighbors and then pulled out her car keys

“Professor Rhys?”

Stopping, L’ara turned around, noticing the two Human men in suits standing in her driveway. Her fur bristled at the interruption

“Yes?” she asked

“We’re with the government,” one of the men said “we understand that you’re an expert in crypto-archeology?”

“I wouldn’t say ‘expert’, but I teach it,” L’ara nodded “how can I help you boys?”

“There’s been a theft,” one man explained “a rare artifact from the Museum of Natural History. We’d like to talk to you about it”

L’ara scowled “Am I a suspect?” she asked, point-blank

“No, ma’am, but we would like to speak to you about it” the two men gestured to the sleek and shiny black sedan with the blacked out windows that pulled up to the curb.

Sighing, L’ara held up her bagel “Mind if I eat on the way?” she asked

The men finally smiled

“No, ma’am, that’s perfectly fine”

Sighing, she climbed into the back of the car with the two men

“Watch the tail” she called out as the driver shut the door…


	2. The Crown of Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! Thanks to HarteSousa for leaving kudos :=)

******

The car was rather nice, the seats felt like real leather. Sitting between the two government agents, L’ara wrinkled her nose, ears twitching

“So, you folks have names or do I just call you ‘Mulder’ and ‘Scully’?” she wondered

The man on her left chuckled

“I’m Carl,” he introduced himself “this is Mike” he gestured to his partner, who coughed uncomfortably, clearly not liking the familiarity his partner was taking with L’ara

“Professor Rhys,” Mike began “what can you tell us about the ‘Crown of Blood’?” he asked

L’ara frowned “It’s an ancient artifact, operates on blood magic if memory serves. Supposedly it was built by some Human alchemist with a grudge in seventh century France”

“What does it do?” Carl asked

“Well, according to legend,” L’ara began “if the Crown is dipped into the blood of one of the Three Races it can allow its user to control that particular race, Felines could make Canines chase cars all day, Canines could send us all up trees, that sort of thing,” she explained, she shook her head “but its all just a myth created by Human-centric assholes centuries ago, it doesn’t exist,” she frowned as she looked between the two men, taking note of how their scents changed “it _is_ a myth. _Right?_ ” she challenged

“We have reason to believe that it may be real” Carl explained reluctantly

“Oh come on!” L’ara exclaimed “you people! I swear! You idiots didn’t think to maybe tell people that a thaumaturgical weapon of mass destruction was _real?_ Maybe inform the U.I.S.C.? The Thaumaturgical Containment Agency? The SPCA even? _Somebody?_ ”

“Professor…” Mike began

L’ara scowled “All right,” she sighed “I’m going to ignore—for now—the gross incompetence of the government and ask just what the fuck this has to do with me?”

Mike held out a tablet PC, a security video displaying what looked like the theft in question

“Yesterday, members of the terrorist group known as the ‘Human League’ broke into the Museum of Natural History and stole, among other things, a seventh century French helmet bearing blood magic ruins”

“We think that it’s actually the Crown of Blood,” Carl picked up “we think that it was found decades ago and has been just sitting there without anyone knowing what it actually was”

“But those idiots know that it’s the real deal?” L’ara guessed

“At the very least they think that it is real,” Carl nodded. He sighed “not to sound too clichéd, Professor, but….your country needs you. You’re one of the foremost experts in crypto-archeology in the Commonwealth, indeed the entire British Empire. If anyone can find this thing and prove or disprove that it’s real, it’s you”

L’ara sighed “All right,” she began “if— _if_ —I’m going to work for you I want assurances that when and if I find this thing and if it is real you will turn it over to the Unified Interspecies Command and/or the TCA so it can be properly contained”

“We’ll try,” Carl nodded “but we can’t guarantee anything”

“Second,” L’ara began “I need one of my TAs, Brad Jones, he’s an expert in crypto-linguistics, if anyone can read the damn instruction manual on this thing, it’ll be him”

“We’ve already contacted Mr. Jones, he’s being debriefed as we speak” Mike nodded

“OK,” L’ara sighed “well, when do I leave?” she wondered as the car came to stop

“Right now” Mike answered as they climbed out of the car onto a private airfield. A private plane sat on the tarmac already being loaded with supplies

“Great,” L’ara sighed “why did it have to be a plane? I hate planes?”


	3. Human Matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back, welcome back to the Commonwealth of North America! Speaking of which, here's some geopolitics for this world. The commonwealth is a merger between the original Thirteen Colonies and Canada, encompassing the modern day U.S. and Canada, minus Alaska and Hawaii, Mexico is its own separate nation, that, although independent from Spain, still has a monarchy and a thriving economy, no drug cartels here. Alaska is an independent nation ruled by a government in exile from the Russian Empire, while the USSR still exists in this world. Hawaii is also its own separate nation, still a monarchy and a thriving power in its own right. Because Japan sided with the Allies during this world's version of World War II, there was no democratization of Japan, so Japan is now a constitutional monarchy (in real life, the current Japanese Emperor is purely a figurehead, with no political power whatsoever.
> 
> Finally, the famed island of Atlantis is real, never sunk, and is just an independent island city-state in the Mediterranean, nothing special about it aside from the fact they want to be left alone.

******

Brad Jones muffled a yawn as the Royal Commonwealth Mounted Police officer finished explaining why his expertise in crypto-linguistics necessitated getting out him out of bed at seven AM before he had his morning coffee.

Scowling at the Canine agent standing before him, he finally looked down; realizing that his robe had come undone and he’d been standing there in his boxers for who knows how long

“Maybe I should put some pants on” he finally muttered

The Canine smirked, her whiskers and ears twitching in clear amusement, as she said “That would be a good start, sir”

Grumbling at the ungodly hour, Brad stalked past several other RCMP officers, all of whom were packing luggage for him (it must be serious, he thought), towards his bedroom and grabbed a pair of jeans at random, throwing them on with an air of annoyance as he stalked back into the living room

“So, agent…?” he began

“Marian, sir,” the Canine replied “Marian Fox”

Brad raised an eyebrow, unable to stop from looking the distinctly fox-like Canine up and down

“No jokes, please,” she requested “I didn’t choose that name”

“Sorry,” Brad mumbled, feeling his face heat up. Unlike some people he knew, he had nothing against non-humans, in fact he preferred them to most Humans he knew in some ways, and there he went, opening up his big mouth “so,” he began “who else is coming on this…trip?”

“I don’t really know, sir, they wouldn’t tell me,” agent Fox replied with a shrug, her ears and tail twitching in clear annoyance at being left in the dark. Seeing that Brad was now fully dressed she straightened and took the duffel bag handed to her by another agent “ready, sir?” she asked

Brad shrugged

“As I’ll ever be” he muttered…

******

The plane was being fueled up as the car being driven by agent Fox pulled up. Turning to Brad, she handed him the duffel bag

“You’re other luggage is already being loaded, sir,” she explained “I’m told that your companion is already onboard” she added

“Thanks, good to know” Brad replied as he opened his door and climbed out

“Mr. Jones,” agent Fox called out behind. She finally smiled “good luck”

Smiling back, Brad gave her a thumbs up, and then, reluctantly, trudged up the stairs into the jet

“Mr. Jones?” a Human man in a pilot’s uniform came up to him and shook his hand “I’m Captain Brody, I’ll be flying you this trip,” he explained “your companion is already onboard so we’ll get underway”

“Hey, what the hell is going on here?” Brad demanded “last time I checked, people can’t just be abducted by government agents and flown off somewhere, not in the Commonwealth and certainly not in the British Empire”

“I’m sorry, sir,” Captain Brody apologized “I can’t tell you, because, honestly, I don’t know. I was just told to fly the plane”

“Thanks,” Brad sighed, sinking down into a rather comfy chair as Captain Brody went into the cockpit. The sound of a door opening made him look up as someone emerged from what he assumed was the bathroom. Brad jerked up out of his seat “Professor Rhys” he exclaimed, suddenly his throat felt dry as sandpaper

“Brad, hey, good to see you,” L’ara greeted, smiling broadly “guess those two g-men weren’t lying when they said they were bringing you in, huh” she remarked

Brad could only nod stupidly as he took in the Feline standing before him. He’d heard the rumors floating around the university, that she and he were dating, nut in actuality they weren’t, they were friends, yes, and yes, he may have crashed on her couch more than once while helping her grade and review papers, but dating? No. 

Oh if it was up to him they would be dating, definitely, but he respected the Feline too much to even dare to ask her out for a drink, it didn’t help matters that interspecies relationships were still looked upon as unusual by many people, Brad himself had, for the longest time, thought that there was something wrong with him when he found that he found Feline women more attractive than Human women, of course there wasn’t a thing wrong with him, expect for the fact that he had a crush on a woman who probably wouldn’t even notice him if he wasn’t her TA.

Why would she? L’ara Rhys was six feet of tall Feline muscle wrapped in soft-looking fur (Brad knew from helping her study various artifacts in close proximity that her fur was as soft as it looked) with dozens of black spots scattered around her form (and Brad wouldn’t be the first person who met her and who had wondered just how many spots she had and if she’d let them count them?), and whenever he was walking behind her—usually because he was weighed down with various books and papers—the image of her tail swishing behind her made for a very distracting—albeit very pleasant—vision.

But the real kicker, what really made it all sting, was the fact that she was so _nice_ too. Most of the professors he worked with before had treated him like a servant, with many just barely bothering to learn his name, and that was only so they knew who to yell at when things didn’t go their way. But not L’ara, no, she upon their first meeting had smiled brightly at him, shook his hand and said that she hoped he didn’t mind working for a Feline. Mind? Mind?! Of course he didn’t mind! Not at all!

“Brad, yoo-hoo?”

Brad blinked, realizing that he’d been lost in his own thoughts. Coming back into focus he saw that L’ara was dressed in a pair of khaki cargo pants and a matching safari vest with a simple blouse beneath it, her expedition clothing, which meant that this little government-sponsored trip would involve digging

“Sorry, Professor” he apologized

“L’ara, Brad,” she corrected “L’ara, I keep telling you, my mother is ‘Professor Rhys’,” smirking she settled down in the bench seat opposite his “so, did the spooky guys and gals in suits tell you why you’re here?” she asked

“Not a word” he muttered somewhat sullenly

L’ara smiled “We’re going on a hunt for the Crown of Blood” she explained

Brad stared at her “It’s a myth” he exclaimed

“Well, the Human League doesn’t seem to think so,” L’ara shrugged “they broke into the Museum of Natural History and stole an artifact which they seem to think is the Crown”

“And the government wants us to find it?” Brad asked

“That would be the long and short of it” L’ara nodded

“But _who_ wants us to find it?” Brad challenged “who are these people?”

“Probably MI-6,” L’ara shrugged “maybe the UISC, not the OSS, that’s for sure, the OSS aren’t this subtitle. They’d just break down our doors and haul us off to some underground bunker and order us to find the Crown”

“So, where are we going?” Brad asked

“Right now, New York City,” L’ara explained “after that…who knows?”


	4. Cat's Tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! "Astounding Tails" is back! Enjoy! :=)

******

The flight was taking longer than Brad expected, Captain Brody must have been taking the scenic route to New York. Finding an old copy of _Time_ , he settled down and flipped through it, while L’ara fidgeted, her oft-talked about dislike of planes coming through, and as she paced, Brad took a moment to discreetly enjoy the view.

Yes, he was playing a dangerous game he knew, not only could she get him fired and blacklisted for possible sexual harassment, she could also quite literally rip his throat out with her claws if she wanted to. But…gods above, he had it _bad_. And so he watched as her tail swished back and forth, her ears unconsciously twitching atop her head, alert for any sign of danger.

For her part, L’ara knew of Brad’s attraction to her, besides the obvious way that he stared at her when he didn’t think she was looking, she could also smell how his scent changed whenever she was around him; it was the distinct scent of Human arousal. It wasn’t the first time she’d smelled that particular scent in relation to her, and it probably wouldn’t be the last. In high school—being the only Feline in a predominantly Human school—it had been something of a game among the jocks to see which one of them could score with her (none of them ever did, but that didn’t stop them from trying).

In her collage years she discovered just how many Human men found Feline women attractive (even more so than they did Canine women), just on her campus alone it seemed that half—if not almost-all—of the males on the student body had either slept with a Feline woman (or, at least, they _claimed_ they had, anyway), had _tried_ to sleep with a Feline woman, or had, at the very least, _fantasized_ about sleeping with a Feline woman.

For her part, L’ara had never given much thought about dating a Human, male or otherwise, it had just never really occurred to her, she had always ended up dating Feline men, despite having a good majority of Human friends. Oh, sure, some of her friends had dated/slept with Humans; some had even married Humans. But as for her? It just never really entered her mind. She knew that there was nothing wrong with her dating a Human man (although her mother would most certainly not approve), bur she had never really given the idea much thought.

She frowned at Brad. He was rather attractive in a slight-nerdy kind of way. He had dark hair, with a handsome face and bright blue eyes, his smile was quite charming in an ‘aw-shucks’ kind of way.

L’ara bit her lip, feeling her ears flatten atop her head and her tail twitch in apprehension. OK, so she was attracted to him, and she knew that he was attracted to her.

So…now what?

******

**New York City  
New York**

Finally, hours later, the plane landed at MLK International Airport

“We’re supposed to meet someone here,” L’ara explained as they climbed down the stairs from the plane “damned if I know who” she muttered

“Professor Rhys, Mr. Jones”

Turning, the duo frowned at the bespectacled Human man standing nearby. He was dressed in a three piece suit and tie and looked like an accountant

“I’m Nigel Fairservice,” he introduced himself in a sprightly English accent. He gestured to a waiting car “this way, please”

L’ara and Brad exchanged a worried glance…

******

The drive to the Museum of Natural History was slow going. About fifteen minutes later, L’ara turned to Brad

“Get ready to bail at the next stoplight” she whispered

“What?” he hissed

“Just trust me!” she hissed back as the car slowed to a stop at the next light “ _NOW!_ ”

Grunting, the two dove out of the car

“This is crazy!” Brad snapped as a gunshot suddenly pierced the air

“You were saying?” L’ara snapped as Nigel Fairservice charged after them, a gun in his hand…


	5. An Ordinary Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! "Astounding Tails" is being updated! Please enjoy! :=)

******

Pushing his way through the crowd, Brad struggled to keep up with L’ara

“This way! This way!” she barked up ahead, a furred hand reaching back to grab his wrist and _yank_ him forward into a side alley “come on! Come on!” she ordered

“That guy’s trying to kill us!” Brad gasped out

“I _know_ , Brad!!” L’ara snarled as she forced him towards a fire escape ladder “up! Up!” she ordered, charging up after him as another gunshot pierced the air

“Well, _sorry_! It’s not exactly normal for me!” Brad spat as he cleared the last rung of the ladder

“Happens to me all the time,” L’ara grumbled “lie down! Lie down!” she hissed, urging Brad to lay flat on the fire escape, suddenly clapping a hand over his mouth as ‘Nigel Fairservice’—obviously not his real name—cautiously edged his way into the narrow alleyway, gun at the ready.

Brad sucked in a harsh breath through his nose, grimacing as the fur on L’ara’s hand tickled his nose, not enough to make him sneeze thankfully. As he watched, her shoulders suddenly hunched, tail swishing as the muscles in her back visible rippled and tensed beneath her shirt and vest she prepared to jump. It was an oddly arousing sight he realized as the image of her ‘jumping’ him flashed across his mind’s eye with vivid detail.

With a growl, L’ara suddenly threw herself off the fire escape and landed directly on top of Fairservice, quickly rolling off him to spring to her feet in an inhuman amount of grace and speed.

Groaning, Fairservice staggered to his feet, grunting as L’ara easily kicked the gun out of his hand, following it up with a swift punch to his face.

As a Feline, Lara’s muscle mass was about three times denser than a Human’s, making her about three times stronger than a Human woman of an equivalent height and weight. Despite that biological fact, it was clear the Fariservice wasn’t planning on going down without a fight.

Letting out a roar of his own, he charged, slamming into L’ara pinning her against the wall and managing to get a good, hard knee into her gut as he did, only to jump back with a pained bellowed as she suddenly unsheathed her claws and racked them across his back

“Damn I thought I trimmed these,” she muttered as a pained Fairservice staggered back, groaning in pain as the blood visibly stained his clothing. Swinging back a leg, L’ara swiftly kicked him in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Panting for breath, L’ara quickly pinned him to the ground with a foot to his chest as she retrived the fallen gun “you OK, kid?” she called up to Brad who was still up on the fire escape

“Never better” he muttered as he awkwardly made his way to the ground and cautiously approached the two. Baring her teeth, L’ara growled at Fairservice

“Who hired you?” she demanded

“Look, lady,” he groaned out in a noticeable Brooklyn accent “it was just a job”

“Oh, so killing people for money is ‘just a job’ to you?” L’ara scoffed. Scowling, she reached down and hauled him upright, pinning him to a nearby dumpster “the Human League hired you, didn’t they?”

Faifservice barked out a laugh

“The Human League?” he scoffed “I don’t work for those bigots!” he spat

“No," L'ara drawled sarcastically "you just kill people for a living,”

“Brad,” she began “get the car” she instructed…

******

Using ‘Nigel Fairservice’s’ tie and belt, L’ara managed to successfully bind him in a hogtie. Grunting, she bodily lifted him up and dropped him into the open trunk of the car.

“Feline bitch!” he spat.

Reaching into one of her vest pockets, L’ara pulled out a flattened roll of duct tape and, tearing a strip off, she slapped it over his mouth.

“When in doubt…” she began

“…duck it” Brad nodded as she slammed the trunk lid shut.

Climbing into the car, she held up Fairservice’s wallet

“Got his wallet,” she announced as Brad started the car “let’s see his logo,” she muttered as she rifled through the wallet’s contents “hmm, no drivers license, no surprise there.” she added “hmm, no, nothing but some loose cash” she tossed the wallet away in the glove compartment.

“Is this normal for you?” Brad wondered

“What do you mean?” L’ara wondered

“This!” Brad exclaimed “people shooting at you!”

“Eh,” L’ara shrugged “from time to time” she dismissed as she reached out and turned on the radio.


	6. Room with a View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter SIX! Enjoy folks! :=). A bit of a retcon here, the 'Commonwealth of North America' (the world's version of the U.S. and Canada) is now called the 'United Commonwealth of North America' and people in this world often use 'UC' in the same way that we use 'US' in real-life, it's also known just as 'America' just like it is now. Anyway, please enjoy :=)

******

**Museum of Natural History**

As an annex of the Natural History Museum in London,. the American Museum of Natural History was a history lover’s dreamland. Containing artifacts from around the Commonwealth and the British Empire, it was one of the premier museums in the entire Empire.

As Brad pulled the car to a stop outside the Museum’s front entrance he was surprised to see nothing out of the ordinary, there were no barricades, no police cars, no RCMP agents in full red serge uniforms, not even the NYPD were there.

“I thought there’d be more of a ruckus” Brad remarked as he and L’ara climbed out of the car.

“The RCPM probably don’t want to create a scare,” L’ara dismissed as the government agents, Mike and Carl, came over “boys” L’ara greeted

“Professor Rhys,” Mike nodded “you’re late” he noted

“We had some trouble with our ride,” L’ara replied with a shrug “which reminds me,” she pounded on the trunk of the car, earning a _thump_ from within in response “we got a present for you boys,” she explained as she opened the trunk and hauled ‘Nigel Fairservice’ out to unceremoniously drop him on the sidewalk “this fella just tried to kill us” she explained as Mike and Carl handcuffed him and passed him off to two other agents—still hogtied and gagged—before Mike gestured to the Museum.

“This way, please” he invited…

******

Being a Monday, the Museum was sparsely populated—unless you counted the exhibits—and a few clumps of people from all races, creeds, and species milled about, moving to and fro from exhibit to exhibit at a leisurely pace.

Moving through the Museum behind the two RCMP agents, Brad looked around in wonder

“Ever been here before?” L’ara asked

“No,” he shook his head “you?”

“Not in a few years,” she replied as they were led to a cordoned off area of the museum and ushered in through past the crime scene tape. Inside the sealed area they found shattered glass littering the floor and several artifacts had been toppled or otherwise trashed, obviously the thieves weren’t concerned with being subtle.

“Mike,” L’ara began “are you sure this was the Human League?” she wondered “because this looks more like the work of a couple of dumb smash-and-grab artists” she remarked.

“We think the thieves were freelancers,” Mike explained “hired because they didn’t ask questions”

“Makes sense,” Brad nodded “if any of them were captured in the middle of the robbery they couldn’t lead you back to the League”

“Our thoughts exactly, Mr. Jones,” Carl nodded as another agent passed him a file folder, which he handed to L’ara “these are high-resolution photos of the runes on the helmet that was stolen” he explained.

L’ara handed the file to Brad with a shrug.

Opening it, Brad scrutinized the photos

“These certainly do look like blood runes,” he nodded “but I’ll need to study them in more detail”

“We’ll provide you with anything you need, Mr. Jones” Carl nodded

“Good,” L’ara nodded “how ‘bout a hot meal and a hotel? Being shot at tends to make me hungry and sleepy. In that order”

“We’ve already arranged accommodations for you and Mr. Jones” Carl replied

“It’s not Buckingham Palace,” Mike added “but it should do”

“Great,” L’ara clapped her hands together “just point us in the right direction” she declared…

******

“ _…Prime Minister Hillary Clinton went before the Continental Congress today to once again protest the so-called ‘Amexit’ movement, a proposal to several all ties with the United Kingdom and the Crown. The movement—championed by the Sons of Liberty Party—has been in limbo in Congress since Prime Minister Clinton was elected earlier this year. Mrs. Clinton’s objections to the movement have been supported by Governor-general Barrack Obama. In other news—_ ”

L’ara reached out and shut the radio off as Brad pulled the car to stop at the motel. It was, as Mike said, not Buckingham Palace, but even in the dim light of the setting sun it looked clean and safe.

Gathering their luggage from the car and entering the building they were met by a desk clerk, a young Human woman.

“Professor L’ara Rhys and Mr. Brad Jones?” she asked

“That’s us”

“OK,” the clerk made a mark on the book in front of her “here are your keys,” she handed them each a keycard “you’re both in Room 42. Will you be needing anything else?”

“Yes, some food” L’ara exclaimed

“I… _think_ we might be able to rustle up some sandwiches” the clerk offered hesitantly

“That’s fine” L’ara nodded…

******

“Room 42…room 42…got it” Brad waved to L’ara as he found the room. Swiping his keycard against the lock, he pushed open the door, stopping dead in his tracks as he was confronted with the interior. Coming to a stop behind him, L’ara peered over his shoulder

“Shit” she swore as they both entered the room, finding a neat and tidy room with an attached bathroom, a kitchenette, a television set.

And only one bed.

Dropping their bags, they both frowned as they puzzled over this new conundrum

“Flip you for it?” L’ara offered.

Brad reached into his jeans pockets, finding nothing but lint.

“Ah, screw it,” L’ara scowled, her ears flattening against her head as her tail swished “we’re both adults here”

“No, yeah,” Brad nodded somewhat frantically “yeah, yeah, we’re, we’re both adults,” he agreed. Taking a breath, he glanced at her and then at the bed “do you…want the left side…or the…?” he trailed off, his face an interesting shade of red

“Doesn’t matter,” she shrugged “you want the shower first?”

“No,” he shook his head “you, you can go first” he nodded

“Cool,” she nodded as she headed for the bathroom “see if there’s anything good on TV will you?” she called as she shut the door. As the shower started up, Brad very carefully sat down on the very edge of the bed.

“I’m so screwed” he muttered…


	7. The Life and Times of L'ara Rhys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter SEVEN! Enjoy! :=)

******

L’ara sighed as the warm water washed away the sweat and dirt clinging to her fur. As she rinsed the soap out of the fur on her face and head she thought about her life so far.

She’d been born in 1974 to two left-wing intellectuals on the same day that Patty Hearst had been kidnapped. A week after her birth, an older brother who she would never meet, died in the Vietnam War, a photograph of him in his dress uniform now adorning a place of honor on her mother’s mantle, along with a folded flag.

In high school, following in her mother’s footsteps, L’ara had expressed in an interest in crypo-archeology; the archeological study of magical items, but had been sidelined due to a lack of funds for tuition. Following in her late-brother’s footsteps, she’d joined the RCMP, raising to the rank of captain before resigning, using the resulting collage credits to enter the University of Vancouver, successfully graduating with a doctorate in crypo-archeology.

Accepting a position at St. Francis University in her hometown of San Francisco, she quickly gained a reputation as something of a maverick, upsetting her superiors as she tore around the globe in search of rare artifacts and being hailed by the press as a ‘relic hunter’, often scaring away a fair share of TAs as a result.

Until Brad that is.

Granted, Brad had only been with her for a year, and had—until now—not been on any said globe-trotting adventures (unless you counted that disastrous trip to Las Vegas, that is).

Turning off the shower and grabbing a towel, she frowned as her thoughts revolved around Brad. Throughout most of her adult life, her career had left her little time—or interest—in relationships, especially those of the romantic variety. Most of her relationships were friendships, usually with people who had saved her life. But now, perhaps due to approaching middle-age, she was reevaluating that choice.

Pausing in her movements, she wiped the mirror off and twisted and turned a bit, assessing her form from all sides. Due to her active lifestyle she was still fit and trim (as well as genetics, Felines having more muscle mass than Humans), and Brad was clearly attracted to her. But that posed something a sticky ethical problem, namely the fact that they worked together, more to the point, that he was her direct subordinate. The university frowned on such relationships and were only slightly less tolerant about it than teacher-student relationships.

Screw it, she decided, she’d never cared for playing by the rules to began with, why should she start now?

Nodding to herself, she tossed the towel into the hamper and, clad in nothing but her still-damp fur, walked out of the bathroom…

******

Entering the room, she paused in the doorway, smiling at the sight of Brad now laying on his stomach on the bed, TV remote in one hand and an open file folder in the other, the bed now littered with various files, papers, and books, many of the files stamped with the seal of the RCMP.

Leaning against the doorframe, L’ara assessed Brad. He was young, in his early-twenties, working his way through graduate school as her TA, with dark, curly hair (which was often unkempt, due to him usually forgetting to comb it) and brown eyes (which were often blurry and unfocused from s combination of lack of sleep and too much coffee).

He was a bit of an introvert, not anti-social, but not very outgoing either. He was also kind and gentle, she’d lost count of the times he’d trudged into her office during a rainstorm carrying a stray dog or cat which he’d found on his walk from the bus stop to the university, he freely gave his loose change to anyone in need, never had a bad word to say about anyone (at least not in public), and had no problems with non-humans.

Pushing off the doorframe, L’ara stepped into the room proper.

“Anything good on?” she asked

“No, not really,” Brad answered distractedly, not taking his eyes away from either the TV or the file (she wasn’t sure which had the majority of his attention) “not unless you want to…watch…,” he trailed off as he looked up and saw her “uh…” he began uncertainly

“Relax, Brad,” she laughed “I’ve got fur, remember? It’s not like you could see anything,” she winked at him “not unless you want to that is” she teased as she rounded the bed and unearthed some sleepwear from her luggage

“And what if I _did_?” Brad challenged, sitting up.

Pausing as she slipped an old worn pair of panties on, L’ara smirked, her tail swishing as she did.

“Well that would depend” she remarked as she sat down, leaning across the bed towards him

“Depend?” he asked

“On why you wanted to see,” she explained. She huffed out a breath “I’m not good at this,” she admitted “relationships that is,” she explained “and I don’t believe in casual sex or friends with benefits”

“Neither do I” Brad nodded

“Good,” L’ara nodded “so, if we’re going to do… _this_ ,” she began “I want to make sure that we’re both on the same page”

“I think we are” Brad nodded

“I think so too” she agreed

“So…now what?” Brad wondered

“I’m not sure,” she admitted “how ‘bout some TV and then we see what happens then?” she suggested

“I can do that” he nodded

She nodded back as she slipped on a loose tank top

“Cool” she agreed…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historical note: The real-life RCMP was awarded status as a regiment of dragoons by King George V after many of its members served in the First World War, allowing it to display battle honors.


	8. Magic & Relationships 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter EIGHT! Enjoy! :=)

******

The TV droned on in the background as both L’ara and Brad lay on their stomachs on the bed and peered into the contents of their takeout containers.

“Did I order the chicken or did you?” Brad asked

“Uh, I think we both ordered chicken” L’ara answered with a shrug as she shifted, using her tail to grasp her fork as she turned the page, silently thankful that most Felines had partially prehensile tails. Shrugging as she went back to her chow mein, L’ara let her tail drift down, absently trailing it across Brad’s bare ankle, causing him to start slightly.

Turning to look over his shoulder, he smirked

“What’s this? The Feline equivalent of playing footsie?” he wondered

“It can be” L’ara grinned shyly at him as she popped a shrimp into her mouth. Smirking in reply, Brad turned to one of the RCMP files scattered across the bed,

“OK, according to the RCMP files, the Human League has ties to… _‘various online, right-wing extremist groups, including, but not limited to, the Sons of Liberty’_ ,” he read “I thought the Sons of Liberty went legit over twenty years ago?”

“Oh please,” L’ara scoffed “the Sons have been jabbering about ‘American independence’ since the Declaration of Independence was signed. Just because they got a seat in Congress now doesn’t mean that they’re ‘legit’.”

“Do you think it would’ve worked?” Brad wondered “an ‘American revolution’ I mean. How would that even work?”

“Who knows,” L’ara shrugged “I suppose by some kind of ‘mob rule’, they wanted Washington to become dictator for life after all”

“I guess we should count our blessings that the Georges reached an agreement” Brad nodded

“OK,” L’ara absently scratched an ear “let’s go back to basics,” she set her chow mein down on the nightstand and, sitting up, spread the files and books out “now, basic magical theory”

“ _‘Energy is energy, it can’t be created or destroyed, only transferred, whether it’s created by magic or science_ ” Brad recited

“Right,” L’ara nodded “and magic comes from life”

“ _Sentient_ life” Brad nodded

“Right, our thoughts and emotions,” L’ara nodded “now, blood magic…”

“…is disgusting”

“Well, yeah,” L’ara nodded “but, more than that, its black magic of the blackest kind, it draws on negative emotions; fear, cruelty”

“So, whoever took the Crown of Blood—assuming it _is_ the Crown—is probably one very nasty person,” Brad nodded “wait,” he riffled through the files “yeah, yeah, here,” he held out the file “this is a list of known members of the Human League,” he explained “now, none of them have actually broken the law, so the Mounties can’t arrest them, but they’re keeping an eye on a few of them”

“Who jumps out?” L’ara wondered

“Well, this woman actually,” Brad handed her the file “Svetlana Markova. She’s the daughter of a Soviet exile, living in Alberta”

“ _‘Well-versed in magical skill,’_ ” L’ara read “says here that she’s also under surveillance by the UISC”

“Yeah, I saw that,” Brad nodded. He groaned and rubbed a tired hand over his face “ugh, I wish we had more information about the Crown,” he groaned “all we have is…rumor and superstition”

L’ara looked up, smirking

“I might know someone who might know more about the Crown,” she chuckled. She stretched out her back, muscles visibly rippling under her fur “come on, it’s after midnight,” she announced “we’ll start fresh tomorrow”

“You know, we still haven’t settled the matter of the bed” Brad pointed out as they put the files and books away

“Like I said, we’re both adults,” L’ara shrugged as she climbed under the covers. She patted the empty side “come on,” she invited “stop being such a prude, Brad, it’s the 21st century”

Still clearly uncertain, Brad climbed under the covers. The bed was small, meaning that they were pressed pretty close together, L’ara’s fur lightly tickling his bare arms and legs

“You’re not allergic to me are you?” she teased

“No,” he shook his head “just…I’ve…imagined _this_ for…quite awhile”

Her ears pricked up

“Oh?” she asked. She propped herself up on one elbow “have a thing for Feline women, eh?”

“Sorta,” Brad admitted “I guess…I’ve always liked non-human women, both Felines and Canines,” he chuckled “used to think that there was something wrong me, to tell you the truth”

“Nothing wrong with that,” L’ara dismissed “as long as you’re not hurting anyone,” she shifted, rolling partly onto her stomach “you ever sleep with a non-human?” she asked

Brad looked at her pointedly

“Have you ever slept with a Human?” he challenged

“Touché,” she chuckled “no. You?”

“No”

“But you’ve thought about it?” L’ara pushed

He nodded, blushing

“And…you’ve thought about _me_ in that context?” L’ara asked. Because of her fur, Brad couldn’t tell if she was blushing, but from the way her ears were twitching (a common non-human way of expressing anxiety) he knew that she was just as nervous about the direction this conversation was heading as he was.

“ _Yeah…,_ ” he answered softly, so softly that she barely heard it “a lot of times to be honest” he added

“Can I tell you a secret?” she leaned in conspiratorially “but, I’ve thought the same about you,” she admitted “oh yeah,” she nodded at his surprised expression “maybe not as often, but I have,” she pushed herself up onto her elbows and leaned towards him “want to try for a kiss?” she asked.

Mouth dry, Brad nodded; reaching up to gently cup her chin as he leaned forward and _very gently_ closed the gap between them. The kiss was chaste, almost non-existent to be honest.

Pulling apart, they both frowned thoughtfully

“Well?” L’ara asked “what’d you think?”

“Fuzzy,” Brad admitted “you?”

“Naked,” L’ara frowned “problem with fuzzy?” she asked

“I could get used to it,” Brad nodded “problem with naked?”

“I could get used to it,” she nodded. They both laughed, breaking the tension “come on,” L’ara rolled back over “let’s get some shuteye” she declared, reaching out to turn off the light…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historical note: In real life some of George Washington's generals did indeed want him to dissolve the Continental Congress and become dictator for life of the Thirteen Colonies. Washington famously rejected the idea with the words: "I did not rebel against George III just to become George IV"


	9. Silent Knowledge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter NINE! Enjoy! :=)

******

“Ow! Ow! OW!”

Brad sat up with a startled yelp

“What? What is it?” he asked frantically as L’ara kicked at the covers, violently thrashing before she finally flopped down onto her stomach panting for breath. Looking up at him with bleary eyes, she took a breath, her ears drooping

“I slept on my tail” she admitted

Brad snorted

“It’s not funny!” she exclaimed “it really…OK,” she started snickering despite herself “OK, I guess it… _is_ kinda of funny,” she admitted, shaking the appendage in question out “but it still hurts!” she added

“I don’t doubt it,” Brad nodded as he sat up, noticing the sunlight streaming through the window “you want the shower first?”

“No, you can go” she offered as she sat up and shook out her tail.

Getting up himself, Brad paused and admired the way the sunlight made L’ara’s fur sparkle. Smirking to himself, he grabbed his shaving kit and ducked into the bathroom.

Scratching at the scuff, he lathered up and began shaving off the five o’clock shadow, suddenly wondering how L’ara dealt with all that fur. Maybe he should keep the fuzz, he thought. No, that was silly (not to mention itchy).

Finishing up with the sink, he rinsed off and hopped into the shower. He’d just lathered up with the shampoo when a knock came at the door.

“Just me,” L’ara called out as she came in “sorry, need to pee” she explained 

“OK,” Brad called back, slightly startled “just…don’t flush” he muttered

“Don’t worry” L’ara laughed

“So, who’s your expert?” he wondered “the one that might know about the Crown?”

“Well, it’s not really a person, more of a group,” she explained as her shadow on the shower curtain stood up and moved to the sink “using the sink” she called out

“Clear,” Brad announced as he stepped out of the spray as the faucet ran then stopped “so,” he began as he ducked back under the spray “your friend?”

“They’re a group that collects and studies knowledge of magical artifacts” L’ara explained

“You don’t mean a cult do you?” Brad asked hesitantly

The shower curtain was suddenly yanked back, causing him to yelp and yank it back to cover himself.

“No!” L’ara exclaimed indignantly. She paused and looked him up and down “wow, they don’t call Humans ‘hairless apes’ for nothing, do they?”

“Do you _mind_?!” Brad demanded, snatching the curtain free from her.

“Wuss,” she muttered as she turned to leave “just hurry up, will you? They have a very strict schedule,” she advised “and save me some hot water!” she added…

******

**Church of the Sisterhood of Our Most Blessed Mary Magdalene**

“ _This_ is your source?” Brad whispered as they knocked on the door

“What’s wrong with them?” L’ara asked

“They take a lifelong vow of silence,” Brad objected “they’re called the ‘ _Silent_ Sisterhood’ for a reason” he hissed as the door opened, a young Human woman in a loose white dress peering out at them.

“Yes?” she asked

“We’d like to speak to your head librarian” L’ara requested.

The woman nodded

“Please remove your shoes and follow me,” she requested, holding the door open wider to let them inside. Taking of his shoes (L’ara was still decidedly shoeless), Brad gave her a wary look as the woman gestured down the long, wide corridor.

“Please do not speak or interact with any of the sisters” she added as they followed her down the corridor. Other figures in loose flowing hooded crimson robes passing by, their faces and hands—the only parts of their bodies that were visible—adorned with flowing, abstract tattoos. They were a motley collection of Humans, Felines, and Canines, but they all shared two distinct traits. Firstly, all of them were women, and secondly none of them made a sound.

None of them spoke, or coughed, or cleared their throats, the only sound they made was their bare footsteps on the wooden floors. A few of them glanced at the two newcomers as they passed, and some even smiled and nodded politely, but they said nothing as they passed.

Feeling more than a little unnerved by the silence, Brad leaned in towards L’ara.

“I thought they couldn’t speak” he whispered, nodding to their guide.

“Novices are allowed to speak,” she explained “but only under circumstances and only until they take their vows” she continued as the novice stopped at a pair of double doors, gesturing inside.

Inside was a bibliophile’s dream, bookshelves reached to the ceiling, stretching as far as the eye could see, giving the impression that most of the building’s interior space had been given up for the library. Grinning shyly at Brad, L’ara gleefully rubbed her hands together as they were led to a long table.

Sitting down, they looked between each other as more Sisters passed by, carrying stacks of books or pushing carts full of books (even the wheels were silent). Suddenly a Canine sister came over, her robes flowing as she stopped before them, looking at them expectantly.

“Yes,” L’ara coughed “we’d like any and all information you have on the Crown of Blood”

The Sister raised an eyebrow, her fox-like ears visibly twitching beneath her hood, but she said nothing, merely nodded, and turned, disappearing into the labyrinth of books, returning seconds later carrying a large, dusty tome, which she set down on the table and opened, flipping through it before turning it around to face them.

Straightening up, she pointed to a sign on the wall by a long braided cord, which read ‘PLEASE RING FOR ASSISTANCE’, before she turned and disappeared without a word.

Now alone, Brad turned to L’ara.

“How do they communicate with each other?” he wondered.

L’ara smirked

“I have no idea” she admitted…


	10. Holy Ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter TEN! Enjoy! :=)

******

The stack of books had steadily grown over the next several hours, and in that time they had learned more about the Crown of Blood. First crafted in France in the seventh century by a priest named Herecule Deschamps Olivier. As the story went, after a famine had ravaged the town of Orleans, Father Olivier and several noblemen blamed the famine on a community of non-humans living in the forests nearby, capturing and executing several of them, before creating the crown as a method of _‘controlling the Devil’s spawn’_ as Father Olivier had put it in his journals.

“Why would you create something like this?” Brad wondered as he set aside one book and reached for another

“Well, you have to remember, we’re a different species,” L’ara reminded him “for the longest time we weren’t seen as equals to Humans. You didn’t grow up in the civil rights movement, I did. Granted it was the tail-end, but I still remember seeing reports of sit-ins and peace marches on the news growing up”

“Yeah,” Brad sighed “my Granddad was a big supporter of the civil rights movement,” he recalled “he even got arrested several times, but he kept at it”

“You were close?” L’ara wondered

“Yeah,” Brad nodded “after my parents died, he took me in, raised me as his own” he explained.

“Hmm,” L’ara nodded “OK,” she sighed, turning back to the books “we know who forged the Crown and why, but what we _don’t_ know is _where_ it went after that and where it was until it turned up in the museum”

“Well, according to the files the RCMP gave me,” Brad began “the Crown was found in the Catacombs in Paris sometime in the 19th century. Now, its inlaid with gold, so someone probably hid it when the French Revolution broke out”

“And it probably got lost during the Reign of Terror,” L’ara nodded “that’s good, Brad,” she praised. She groaned, rubbing tiredly at her eyes as she set her pencil down and shook out her cramped hand “well, I think we’ve found all we’re going to find so far,” she stood up, arching her back with a stifled groan and a muffled series of pops from her back.

Sighing in relief, she gathered her notes as Brad too stretched out his own stiff back and gathered his own notes as she rang the bell for assistance, telling the novice who came over seconds later that they were done.

“Would either of you care for some refreshments?” the novice asked “food? Something to drink?”

“Oh, no, we couldn’t possibly…” Brad tried

“It’s no trouble, sir,” the novice assured him “one of our vows is charity, and we have more than enough to spare,” she gestured down one asle “please” she invited

L’ara and Brad looked between other

“Well…,” L’ara began “I could use something to eat”

******

The kitchen resembled one you might find in a hotel, no doubt easily capable of serving the entire building. A staff of novices served as cooks, and quickly threw together two simple plates for their two guests.

Tucking into her steak, L’ara quietly thanked the novice who served them…

******

Outside the church, a plain rental car pulled up, two men in simple, casual suits climbing out.

“Well?” one asked impatiently

“We wait for them to come out” his partner said

“Wait?” the first man demanded “why?”

“It’s a church!” the second man exclaimed “I’m not going into a church!”

“Fine!” the first man sighed, pulling a handgun out of his pocket and slapping it into his partner’s hand “then go in there, drag that cat and her friend out and shoot them here!” he snarled.

Sighing, the second man tucked the gun into his waistband and, drawing his coat over it, marched up the steps and knocked on the door…


	11. The Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back! Enjoy! Warning, trigger warning for suicide

******

“Thank the gods for electronic organizers” L’ara muttered as she juggled the papers and finally stuffed them into her bag. As she straightened the bag’s shoulder strap, Brad reached out, idly flicking her coat back.

“It that a ‘49ers t-shirt?” he asked

“Yeah,” she nodded “best rugby team in the entire Commonwealth” she declared.

“Hmm, cricket’s more my style” Brad replied.

“Nah, too slow for me,” L’ara replied “not to mention confusing, how the hell do you even play it?”

“I’ll teach you sometime” he offered as she finished stuffing the papers away in her bag. Stretching out again, she wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“Come on” she invited. They had just rounded the corner into the main corridor when a gunshot pierced the air, a man in a cheap suit pushing the various sisters aside.

“Move! Move!” hr ordered as the sisters gave him a wide berth “I just want the cat!” he barked as he swung the gun at level with Brad and L’ara.

“Easy,” L’ara urged as she and Brad both held up their hands “nobody needs to get hurt here”

“Out,” the gunman ordered “both of you. Nice and easy”

Turning, he nudged them both towards the door, stopping as three sisters blocked their path.

“What’s wrong?” L’ara wondered, looking over her shoulder at him “afraid to shoot a nun? Can’t say I blame you. Nuns can be pretty scary. Especially these ones,” she turned back to the three nuns “sisters” she invited.

In a blur of motion, the three sisters threw off their crimson robes, revealing simple black leggings and shirts. Suddenly leaping into motion, they easily somersaulted _over_ L’ara and Brad to land behind the gunman, each delivering a flurry of kicks and punches, sending the gun from his hands before sending him to the floor in a pained daze.

Gathering the fallen gun, L’ara aimed at him.

“Funny thing about the Sisters of Silence,” she began “they’re warriors. Like the Shaolin monks, only with boobs,” she jerked the gun “up,” she ordered as the three sisters hauled him upright and thrust him towards her. Pulling his arms behind his back, one sister pressed his wrists together, there was a shimmer of crimson lightening as two shimmering bands of red light suddenly appeared on his wrists, handcuffing him.

“Thanks,” L’ara nodded as she pinned the would be assassin against the wall “now, you’re with the Human League, am I right?”

Grunting, he twisted his head to the side, clenching his jaw, an audible _crunch_ sounding. Grinning defiantly at L’ara, he suddenly choked and gagged, frothing at the mouth as his body suddenly went slack, convulsing as he slumped to the floor.

“Shit! Shit!” L’ara cursed “fuck! Suicide capsule!” she snarled as she began CPR “come on! Come on! Breathe! Breathe, you racist fucker! Breathe!” checking for a pulse, she let out a snarl of frustration as she hurriedly got to her feet, charging for the door “Brad! Come on!”

******

Charging outside, they both spotted the rental car hurriedly speeding away from the curb with a sequel of tires.

“Come on!” L’ara yelled as she rushed into their own rental, Brad hurrying to follow, having just shut his door as she started the engine and floored the gas, speeding after the other car into traffic.

Spinning the wheel, she made a hard left.

“Where are you? Where are you?” she muttered

“There!” Brad pointed “right there!”

“Got it!” shifting gears, L’ara floored the gas again, absently slamming on the horn as she weaved in and out of New York City’s famously congested streets “get on the phone! Call Mike and Carl!” she ordered Brad as she spun the wheel again, the car violently fishtailing around the next corner. Already, they both could hear the distant wail of police sirens as a small fleet of NYPD cruisers surged down the street towards them.

“Yeah? Mike?” Brad grunted as he was swung into the door “yeah, we’re following a member of the Human League,” he explained “we’re on…42nd Street”

“Tell them to get these cops off our ass!” L’ara snapped.

As if on cue, an urgent call came over the radios of the pursing police cruisers.

“ _All units in pursuit on 42nd Street are ordered halt pursuit. This is now an RCMP matter. Repeat, this is now an RCMP matter, all units in pursuit are ordered to break off pursuit to render any and all aid_ ”

“They’re breaking off” Brad reported as two cruisers flanked the car, now escorting it rather than chasing it.

“Gotta love those bureaucrats” L’ara muttered as she spun the wheel again, slamming on the brakes as the other car skidded to a stop as it reached a dead end. Getting out of the car, flanked by four NYPD officers, L’ara took aim with the stolen gun as the driver of the other car frantically looked for a way out

“PLACE YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD AND GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!!!” one of the officers ordered as she and her comrades took aim at the man.

Drawing a gun, he held it up, suddenly placing it against his own temple.

“Whoa! Whoa! Easy! Easy!” L’ara warned “just take it easy. Your buddy already killed himself, you don’t want to do that too,” she urged. Placing her stolen gun in her waistband she held out a hand in a pleading gesture “come on, just put it down,” she pleaded “we can protect you” she tried.

A dark look crossed the man’s face at her words, and he shook his head.

“Not from her” he declared.

With that, he pulled the trigger...

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
